Showerheads which emit pulsating jets are well known. In general, they employ some form of water-turbine which opens and closes a valve to pulsate the water outlet. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,410 to Leonard Bruno entitled "Pulsating Spray Head", May 22, 1973; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,019 to John M. Trenary et al entitled "Spray Nozzle", Apr. 2, 1974.
Showerheads which emit a soft bubbly aerated stream are also well known, see my U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,824, granted Jan. 11, 1972, entitled "Spray-Producing Device In Which The Output Jets Are Aerated".
Hand-held showerheads are well known and may embody the principles of the several patents hereinabove described within the teachings of the prior art. However, such hand-held devices are unnecessarily cumbersome because the space is not utilized advantageously.
It is an object of this invention to advantageously use the space in a pipe or conduit to provide a motorized mechanism driven by the water flow, without enlargement of the pipe or conduit.
It is another object of the invention to provide a low cost and efficient showerhead having pulsating jets.
A further object of the invention is to improve the water-driven motor arrangement in pulsating-jet type of showerheads.
Another object of the invention is to provide a neat and compact hand-held showerhead.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a showerhead which is low in cost and efficient to operate.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hand-held showerhead which is more compact and efficient than the prior art ones and which can be sold at a low cost.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a showerhead which may give at will, selectively, a pulsating stream or streams, a spray formed by bubbly streams, or a spray formed by conventional jets.
Other objects of the invention will appear as this description proceeds.